


Dance With Me

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie offers to dance with Christen during their last moments in the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real reason for this other than the fact that I really wanted to write some Presston angst and just really liked this idea. Enjoy!

Maybe the abandoned warehouse hadn’t been the best place to run and hide, but, if Julie had to die, she was glad she was with Christen. The couple had been near their camp keeping watch when they saw the huge herd of zombies coming and they did what they thought was best for the camp. They sacrificed themselves so that the others could live.

***

Julie and Christen were sitting up in a tree about half a mile away from their camp when they saw the herd headed in their direction. There were hundreds of them all in one bunch and they were going to walk right through camp, so Julie jumped into action. She told Christen her plan and prayed to whatever was out there that they somehow managed to survive long enough to save their teammates that resided in the camp.

Together they drew their guns and climbed down out of the tree, running away from the camp while firing a couple of shots and yelling to attract the walkers. They sprinted through the trees and headed for a warehouse they’d raided not too long ago. Julie thought she’d underestimated how far it was until she saw the outline in the distance. The blonde looked beside her to see if her girlfriend was still there and was pleased to see that she was, but was terrified of all the walkers coming up behind them. Occasionally, they had to turn around and shoot walkers that got a little too close for comfort.

“Just keep running, we’re almost there,” Julie muttered between labored breaths. It was meant more as encouragement for herself than anything else, though she hoped it motivated Christen as well.

When they finally reached the warehouse Julie just about cried from joy. Her legs felt like lead and her lungs were burning, but they would finally be able to stop running. However, she knew the thick glass doors wouldn’t last forever, especially with that many walkers. The two were sitting ducks. At least they could die knowing that it was for a good cause.

***

So there they sat, cuddled up together and reveling in their last moments before the zombies broke through the almost shattered glass. They’d already had sex twice since they arrived because something about their imminent deaths encouraged them to do so. Julie was determined to spend every last second showing Christen just how much she loved her and memorizing all of her features.

Julie had always been captivated by Christen’s eyes, constantly getting lost in them when they were together and causing the brunette to smile. God, her smile could brighten up a whole room. Christen’s laugh was everything to the blonde, so she made it her goal to make the girl laugh by using cheesy pickup lines or dorky jokes. Her body was practically flawless and Julie made sure she knew that, especially when she felt negatively about her appearance. Julie was head over heels in love with Christen Press, and in that moment she just wanted to scream it to the world.

She thought back to the day they first met and remembered how she thought Christen hated her after her first practice with the full national team. Nailing people in the stomach with a soccer ball wasn’t usually a good first impression. She’d been so upset about it because she thought she ruined any chances she possibly could have had with the beautiful girl, until Christen visited her in her hotel room that night. They stayed up for a long time just talking to each other, much to the dismay of Becky who just wanted to read. The next day the two were much friendlier and, well, the rest is history. That was when Julie got another idea.

The blonde stood up and stuck her hand out for her girlfriend to take. Christen looked at her with a bewildered look on her face.

Julie noticed and simply said, “Dance with me.”

At that, Christen took Julie’s hand and smiled brighter than Julie had ever seen. Julie pulled her girlfriend close, humming a mindless tune as they slow danced there in the warehouse. She made sure to turn so that Christen’s back was to the door because she didn’t want the brunette to see when the door broke. Julie knew she only had two bullets left in her holstered gun and she knew exactly what they were going to be used for, but, for now, she wanted to lighten up the situation.

“Do you remember the first time we danced together at Syd and Dom’s wedding?” the blonde asked with a smile.

Christen smiled and nodded. “You kept stepping on my feet.”

“In my defense, I’d never danced with anyone before.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

Julie laughed at her beautiful girlfriend for what she was sure would be the last time, all apocalypse matters forgotten for a moment. Then, a loud crash sounded throughout the warehouse and brought both of them back to reality as the first part of the door shattered. Julie could see tears forming in her girlfriend’s eyes at the realization that their time together was almost up and before long both of them were crying. As soon as the second part of the door shattered Julie stopped their dancing to pull Christen in for one last hug.

“I love you, Chris. Forever and always,” Julie whispered before kissing her girlfriend. She flipped them around again as they kissed so that Christen was slightly protected from the incoming walkers.

Christen pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath, eyes still closed and tears still falling, and kissed Julie again to remember the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on hers. Julie removed her gun from its holster once the walkers got too close for comfort, cocking it and putting it to Christen’s temple. With shaking hands, the blonde pulled the trigger and broke their last kiss. Her body shook from the force of her sobs as she laid her girlfriend’s lifeless body to the ground and stuck the gun to her own temple. Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I have at least three other works that need updating but I really haven't had the motivation to write on any of them, mainly because I've been studying and stuff for college. I'll be done in two weeks so just stick with me until then and you should be getting updates more often. I just wrote this because it was a quick and easy thing to write, the other fics I want to put more detail into. I promise I will finish all of them!


End file.
